


Cursed

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cursed doll, Happy Ending, I ended up crying in the end, M/M, Other, Some Fluff, mildly spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: There once was a doll that waited and waited until the right family came along. Or how Phil found a cursed doll and decided to adopt it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Cursed

I came into this world as a beautiful baby girl, I lived, I laughed, I loved but I died in a tragic fire in London a long time ago. I was robbed of that life that I didn’t get to experience, of the children I didn’t get to carry… so I was unable to move on. I remained in what used to be my home. I watched and I haunted but nothing helped my suffering, until - 

A family remade my home, I didn’t appreciate the changes but I did like the children. I used to keep the youngest one company, joining her tea parties but once she started to grow, her parents became worried about her speaking to someone they couldn’t see, so I did what I thought was best. I talked to her and let her know that I’d be living inside her doll and she got so excited. Oh - the fun we had.

I thought she would never let me go, passing me down to her children and their children after, but once she became a little lady herself, she forgot about me. It broke my heart, but I would never hurt her. So I waited. 

Admittedly, I made every plant that grew in my property die. If I had to remain alone and dead it was only fair, just a little revenge to keep the spirits alive... _if only someone could hear my jokes._

The family left, the house was in shambles, I was forgotten, or purposely hidden away if you ask me. I spent ten years in a box, waiting to be found, to be loved again. All I wanted was a friend.

Recently a young couple bought the property, I heard they want to remodel it. Their ideas of what’s beautiful sounded stupid but I liked them. There was something so appealing about them. I could feel how in love they were, it almost made me happy. It was like a phantom feeling - no pun intended - I could almost feel loved when they were around. 

Some time passed since, how much, I don’t know, time is of no importance for me anyway. The couple moved in and soon started talking about children, my metaphorical heart skipped a beat. I wasn’t sure how they would acquire a child since they were both men but I didn’t intend to question them if they got me a child. 

The oldest of the two took my box into one of the rooms and pulled me out. He washed me and gave me new clothes. Phil was his name. I liked Phil, he spoke to me sometimes. He told me all about the child they were waiting for and how loved I was going to be. I couldn’t help but feel excited. 

The other one, Daniel, he was scared of me I think. Once I was all clean he took another look at me and decided that maybe I wasn’t so bad, I didn’t look as ‘cursed’ as when I was found. I was glad. They decorated the room I stayed in and soon there she was. Olivia Howell-Lester. 

She was loved, so loved, and so was I. I felt drawn to her, so much that for the first time in decades I ventured outside of my doll body. I cooed at her when she woke up in the middle of the night, and once I was even able to lower her covers from her tiny mouth, I was very proud of that. It cost me a lot of energy. Daniel came into the room as soon as she cooed but I like to think that I helped. 

Phil put her covers back on the next day but I threw them at his face. He looked really pale, but he squinted at me as if he could see me. 

“No covers?”

‘No,’ I tried to say, but he obviously couldn’t hear me. 

“Ok, but take care of her for us, just in case.” 

For a moment I felt like he could see me. He was looking at the right spot but through me. He turned towards the doll. “Take care of her, Mary.”

Mary. That had been my name, I had forgotten. My previous owner had written my name on the bottom of the plastic shoe, he must have seen. 

He kissed Olivia’s forehead and left. 

I did take care of her all the way until she became a little lady. She couldn’t see my real self anymore, so I returned to the doll. Even though she didn’t play with me anymore, when something important happened in her life, she would lock the door of her room and sit me on the bed to tell me all about it. I got washed and groomed once a month. Even as an adult, she kept me around, not always talking to me but occasionally walking by and brushing her fingers against the plastic shoes, as if she was saying “I still remember, thank you for taking care of me, Mary.”

Time went by, Olivia’s parents grew old and grey but they loved each other and her deeply. She took care of them until their last breath. When the time came, I walked them over to the right path and they thanked me. They asked me to take care of their little girl, and I did, I waited for her.

Olivia soon grew old and grey herself, but she was always beautiful. I waited for her, I had all the time in the world after all. I knew she was fading when she started to bring me to bed with her and hold me tight. “Don’t leave me alone, Mary. Just a little longer.”

As if there was any other place I’d rather be. 

“Mary, I’m ready,” she said and I could see her bright as day. Shining. Olivia extended her hand towards me and I reached out with mine. We walked together, hand in hand until her parents opened the doors for us. 

“Mary, it’s so good to finally meet you,” said Phil and hugged me. “Thank you for taking care of our girl.”

“You’re welcome,” I smiled. They hugged us both and we tried our best to catch up. 

In a way, I think that I’ve been always waiting for her; for them. A family that would really love me and welcome me as I am. I don’t regret the mortal life that I led, even if I was never fully accepted for what I was, even if women loving each other was considered twisted at the time and I had to hide from the public. The important thing was that I had finally found a loving family. _My family._

I was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, Day 6: Curse. This is curse adjacent but idc. The story was inspired in my friends absolutely cursed doll, I was going to add a picture but I think It would ruin the vibe of the end of the fic so I’m going to make a moodboard in a bit and link it. This fic did not go where I intended to, but I really like it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631289434330071040/cursed)
> 
> [Moodboard]()
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
